customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (battybarney2014's version)
Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite is the first half of the 23th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Eva finds a fossil or dinosaur skeleton, Barney and his friends take a time machine to go time traveling to visit real dinosaurs. Educational Theme: Dinosaurs Stories: The Dinosaur Wants to Roar Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # I'm a Dinosaur # Dinosaur Skeleton # Just Imagine # Here in Dinosaur Land # The Dinosaurs Song # Big and Little # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # The Caveman Song # It's Good to Be Home # A Friend Like You Video Releases * On May 1, 2015, these half episodes were released on a two-pack DVD set "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" along with "Get Well / Rhyming Time." U.K. Edits * In the U.K. version of this episode, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra only appear. However, they never appear with Rachel, Laura and David. Book Main Article: Barney: Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (book) Trivia * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney * After not being sung in 17 years, the song, I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex returns in this episode since Campfire Sing-Along. * The actor who plays Grace in Season 12 makes a cameo in this episode. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * Eva: I need a shovel to dig the sand and look for a fossil. * Megan: What are you doing, Eva? * Eva: Megan, I'm looking for a fossil. * Megan: I like fossils. * Eva: Look, I saw a brachiosaurus, and a stegosaurus and... * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: A tyrannosaurus Rex! * Eva: Barney! * Barney: Hi, Eva! What are you doing? * Eva: I'm looking for fossils. * Megan: Fossils? * Eva: Fossils come from a long time ago. Just like a dinosaur named Barney. * Barney: That's me. * Baby Bop: And me? * BJ: And me? * Riff: And me? What are you guys doing? * Megan: We've been looking for a dinosaur fossil. * Victor: Or a dinosaur bone. * Sofia: Victor, that's a dinosaur skeleton. * Marcos: Myra, I have a little can of fossils too. Can you please give it to Megan? * Myra: Sure, Marcos. * Megan: That's not fossils, they are jelly beans. * Melanie: That's just pretend. * Barney: Do you now what a dinosaur fossil looks like? A dinosaur's foot. * Nathan: A dinosaur's foot? * Barney: It was pressed with hands and feet just like clay. * Baby Bop: Like humans, animals and dinosaurs like us. * Barney: Yes. Dinosaurs like us. Dinosaurs are the prehistoric reptiles that come from long ago. Quote 2 (English version) * Eva: Where is that dinosaur bone? * Megan: Here it is. * Eva: What's that? * Megan: That's a tyrannosaurs Rex. * Eva: Like Barney? * Barney: What are you doing, Eva and Megan? * Megan: We are looking for a skeleton. * BJ: Awesome! * Riff: A skeleton. * Myra: Where did you find it? * Eva: In the sandbox. * Sofia: I love to look for a dinosaur skeleton. * Victor: Me too. * Amy: You call it a dinosaur bone. Quote 3 (English version) * Quotes (Spanish version) Quote 1 (Spanish version) * Eva: Necesito una pala para excavar la arena y un fósil. * Megan: ¿Qué haces, Eva? * Eva: Megan, estoy en busca de un fósil. * Megan: yo como fósiles. * Eva: Mira, vi un brachiosaurus y un stegosaurus y... * (Barney viene a la vida) * Barney: Un Tiranosaurio Rex! * Eva: Barney! * Barney: Hola, Eva! ¿Qué estás haciendo? * Eva: estoy buscando fósiles. * ¿Megan: fósiles? * Eva: Fósiles vienen de hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que un dinosaurio llamado Barney. * Barney: Es que me. * ¿Baby Bop: Y yo? * ¿BJ: Y yo? * ¿Riff: Y yo? ¿Qué hacen ustedes chicos? * Megan: Nosotros hemos estado buscando un fósil de dinosaurio. * Víctor: O hueso de un dinosaurio. * Sofía: Víctor, es un esqueleto de dinosaurio. * Marcos: Myra, tengo una pequeña lata de fósiles también. ¿Puede usted por favor darlo a Megan? * Myra: Seguro, Marcos. * Megan: No fósiles, que son habas de jalea. * Melanie: Es que sólo pretende. * Barney: ¿Es usted ahora lo que parece un fósil de dinosaurio? Pie de un dinosaurio. * Nathan: ¿pie un dinosaurio? * Barney: Se presiona con las manos y los pies como arcilla. * Baby Bop: Como seres humanos, animales y dinosaurios como nosotros. * Barney: sí. Los dinosaurios como nosotros. Los dinosaurios son los reptiles prehistóricos que vienen de hace mucho tiempo. Quote 2 (Spanish version) * ¿Eva: Donde es hueso de dinosaurio? * Megan: Aquí es. * Eva: ¿Qué es eso? * Megan: Es un tyrannosaurs Rex. * ¿Eva: Como Barney? * Barney: ¿Qué haces, Eva y Megan? * Megan: Estamos buscando un esqueleto. * BJ: impresionante! * Riff: Un esqueleto. * ¿Myra: Usted dónde lo? * Eva: en el entorno limitado. * Sofia: Quiero buscar un esqueleto de dinosaurio. * Victor: Yo también. * Amy: Llama un hueso de dinosaurio. Quote 3 (Spanish version) * Quotes (Portuguese version) Quote 1 (Portuguese version) * Eva: Eu preciso de uma pá para cavar a areia e procurar um fóssil. * Megan: O que fazes, Eva? * Eva: Megan, eu estou procurando um fóssil. * Megan: Eu gosto de fósseis. * Eva: Olha, eu vi um Braquiossauro e um stegosaurus e... * (Barney vem à vida) * Barney: Um Tiranossauro Rex! * Eva: Barney! * Barney: Olá, Eva! O que é que está a fazer? * Eva: Eu estou procurando fósseis. * Megan: fósseis? * Eva: Fósseis vêm de há muito tempo. Como um dinossauro chamado Barney. * Barney: Sou eu. * Baby Bop: E eu? * BJ: E eu? * Riff: E eu? O que vocês estão fazendo? * Megan: Procuramos para um fóssil de dinossauro. * Victor: Ou ossos de um dinossauro. * Sofia: Victor, que é um esqueleto de dinossauro. * Marcos: Myra, tenho uma pequena lata de fósseis também. Pode dar isso a Megan? * Myra: Claro, Marcos. * Megan: Isso não é fósseis, eles são feijões de geléia. * Melanie: Isso é só a fingir. * Barney: Você agora o que parece um fóssil de dinossauro? Pé de um dinossauro. * Nathan: Pé de um dinossauro? * Barney: Ele foi pressionado com as mãos e os pés como argila. * Baby Bop: Como os seres humanos, animais e dinossauros como nós. * Barney: Sim. Dinossauros como nós. Os dinossauros são os répteis pré-históricos que vêm de há muito tempo. Quote 2 (Portuguese version) * Eva: Onde está o osso de dinossauro? * Megan: Aqui está. * Eva: O que é isso? * Megan: Isso é um Tiranossauros Rex. * Eva: Como o Barney? * Barney: O que fazes, Eva e a Megan? * Megan: Estamos à procura de um esqueleto. * BJ: incrível! * Riff: Um esqueleto. * Myra: Onde você encontrou isso? * Eva: na caixa de areia. * Sofia: Eu amo olhar para um esqueleto de dinossauro. * Victor: Eu também. * Amy: Você chamá-lo um osso de dinossauro. Quote 3 (Portuguese version) * Category:Season 11 Episodes 14-26 of Barney & Friends Category:Season 11